Ten Songs for Ten Situations
by pbw
Summary: Ten short drabbles or shorter most of them are short based on songs run on random on my laptop.


I don't know. I blame songlin. :)

As par for the course, this has not been Beta read, Brit picked or checked for mistakes...of any sort.

Nor are the characters mine.

Anyway, here are the rules which prompted me to write this...

I did this challenge I found:  
~The Rules;  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.~

Just purely bad writing in increments of two to three minutes...and in the case of the Beatles songs that would like a minute a half. Thanks guys.

Idiocy, truly. Turn away now. I can do nothing for you.

* * *

**#1: Kansas City - The Beatles**

John had never been in Kansas City, but he had a very good feeling about the place. Sherlock was out and about exploring the city and had left John to his own devices. He idly walked down a city street and glanced into each and every store trying to decide if he wanted to grab a souvenir of the city for his sister or Lestrade when he noticed the figure of a striking red-head looking up at him in a store window.

She smiled.

John smiled.

Sherlock appeared.

**#2: And I Love Her - The Beatles**

Gregory Lestrade did not think he would find love so easily and so fast after his divorce from his wife. It had left him so empty and bereft that he did not think he could love again.

And then Sherlock's suicide happened.

And all thoughts of love promptly left his head as he grieved and helped John Watson grieve. Outside of John, there was no one left for Greg to be _friends_with. No one at NSY could understand what he was going through. Nor did he want them to know what he was going through.

But there was one person Greg did not think of who would understand what he was going through. And in that instant, Gregory Lestrade might have fallen in love with Molly Hooper.

**#3: Threshold - Sex Bob-Omb**

Moran loved chaos. Lived off it. Basically lived on the threshold of pain and pleasure constantly. While he did not get to shoot John Watson dead, _damned bloody goody two shoes, getting me kicked out of the army, _he was thoroughly enjoying the guilt and angst that Watson was going through after Holmes' suicide.

**#4: Mimotronik - Raphael Beau**

"A mime? Really, Sherlock, really?" John asked with an incredulous look on his face.

Sherlock only shrugged and continued to apply the china white makeup to his face. John wrinkled his face again and sighed. "You're not actually going to _stop talking_while you're in character, are you?"

Sherlock nodded and began applying the black makeup around his eyes. He did not notice the positively evil grin on John's face or the beginnings of his arousal in John's pants.

Later, when Sherlock could talk, let alone breathe, he would say that not talking had been worth it.

**#5: Time in a Bottle - Jim Croce**

Three years. Three long years. Three long painful years that were only eased by Mary only to have the pain highlighted all over again when she died from cancer. There was no one who could comfort him in his pain - his best friend dead; his beloved wife dead; Harry could only vaguely understand...when she was sober, of course.

Most of the time she was not.

John climbed the stairs to 221B and opened the door to a very much alive Sherlock Holmes looking contrite. This was the last thing he remembered before three years worth of sorrow-filled time came exploding into his consciousness rending John Watson into a dead faint.

**#6: Shipbuilding - Elvis Costello & the Attractions**

Of course it would be a rainy fucking day. It's always a rainy day here in London. Even when it's sunny, it's still fucking raining. Nothing has been easy or simple since Sherlock died. People's faces, their sympathies and pity showing so fucking clearly in their faces.

I don't deserve any of it. I don't think I even deserved _him._ But I was too cowardly to tell him that I actually loved and would have followed him anywhere _if he had only asked me. _But no. No, the great Sherlock Holmes never asks...no _asked_ anything of anyone...least of all me.  
God. I'm so fucking pathetic.

Even poor Molly thinks I've gone off the deep end. Molly runs, fucking runs, every time I'm ten feet from her.

The sun is shining today. I've cleaned my gun.

**#7: Michelle - The Beatles**

John should have known that Sherlock knew how to speak French. Hell, John Watson should have known that Sherlock Holmes knew how to speak Spanish, German, Russian and Japanese. But what John Watson did not know was how _jealous_he would become upon seeing Sherlock speaking French to a very beautiful woman who was obviously falling for Sherlock's charms...of which Sherlock had many.

What John Watson also did not know was how agressively and possessively he would reassert his _claim _on the lanky, World's Only Consulting Detective against the door of their flat - Mrs. Hudson be damned.

What John Watson also did not know (but really should have) was the triumphant smirk on said genius's face as his ex-Army doctor reasserted his claim on him.

**#8: Heroes - David Bowie**

Sherlock Holmes would never admit it but he believed in heroes. He once believed that his brother Mycroft was the only hero he would ever need. Later on, cynicism ruled and he did not believe in heroes anymore. He only begrudged Lestrade to be a hero because of the comfort he seemed to bring to others - not that he would ever tell Lestrade that, of course.

But then came along an ex-Army doctor with a psychosomatic limp and killed, _actually killed _someone for him. For _Sherlock Holmes. _

No one had ever done that for him. And once Sherlock had questioned John, all of Sherlock's illusions about the world seemed to shatter. And while John Watson may not have seen himself as a hero, Sherlock HOlmes most certainly did.

**#9: Don't Dream It's Over - Six Pence None the Richer**

John couldn't help but grin. There was his best friend, flatmate, _lover, _pacing around worriedly over him. John Watson. It was endearing, cute and John absolutely wanted to tackle him to the sofa and just cuddle the stuffing out of Sherlock.

But he did not. Instead, John just watched Sherlock pace the room while Sherlock worked on John's problem. John, did not mind, strangely enough. Oh, to be sure, John was inconvenienced that he could not show Sherlock his appreciation of who had knocked him down and caused John to twist his ankle.

He did not tell his best friend that there were some things that one could not deduce. John just sat back, ankle propped up and enjoyed the show.

**#10: Rebel Girl - Bikini Kill**

Molly bopped around the morgue working in time to the music currently blasting in her earphones. This particular autopsy was routine and while she showed the utmost respect for the recently deceased, Molly figured that no one would complain if she did her autopsy while rocking out.

She was quite oblivious to the audience in the room as she began to sing along to the music - quite well, if you asked her. Molly, still oblivious, did her work quite efficiently and smoothly, not missing a beat or a precise cut, but still oblivious to Gregory Lestrade's open-mouthed, wide-eyed stare.

Oh, Greg was just dying to know what other layers Molly Hooper held under her lab coat.

* * *

Reviews. Sure. Knock your socks off.

Still here? I applaud you. This was shit.


End file.
